


More Than An Autograph

by crowleys_demon_lover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_demon_lover/pseuds/crowleys_demon_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Olsson takes a liking to a fan at a convention and the liking takes a certain turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than An Autograph

It was the first time I'd been to a supernatural convention, and the night disco at Asylum 12 was crazy. What's worse, I couldn't believe it when my friend nudged me, looking over the other side of the room.  
"Ty Olsson is totally checking you out."  
It caused me to burst out laughing. "Get real, Nat. Why would Ty Olsson be interested in me?"  
"You do know he's single now, right?"  
I rolled my eyes and gave in, looking over in the direction she was looking before.  
Sure enough, he had his eyes glued to me and when he saw me looking over, he grabbed Sebastian Rochè and headed towards us.  
"Oh my god! Natalie! Ty is coming over with Sebastian!" I grabbed her.  
Natalie responded by rubbing her hands together. "Ooh, that means Sebastian won't be sleeping alone tonight."  
I rolled my eyes and tensed when Ty and Sebastian stood in front of us.  
"Hi girls, are you having fun?" Sebastian asked.  
"You betcha! And it's just improved," Natalie flirted with him.  
Ty moved to the side so be was leant against the bar next to me.  
"Are you having a good weekend?"  
"It's only the first day but its good do far, you were awesome earlier," I told him, referring to him on stage.  
"We'll, you don't have to try very hard," I smiled and looked down at me feet.  
"Thanks, sweetheart."  
My head shot up and turned in Ty's direction as I felt his arm slyly slide around me waist, making my heart skip a beat.  
"Ssh," he lip-synced, even though no one would have heard him anyway.  
I looked over to Natalie to see if she suspected anything but she was busy chatting Sebastian up.  
"Do you wanna drink?" Ty asked me and I answered, "southern comfort and lemonade."  
He twisted his head and shouted the Oder to the bartender over his shoulder.  
"So, who's your friend?" I heard Sebastian ask and Natalie introduced us. "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
"Of course but you're a bit bat-shit crazy," I answered, truthfully and laughing, causing him to laugh also.  
"Isn't that how you all like me best?"  
Me and Natalie looked at each other and answered at the same time, "yes!"  
"Here you go, gorgeous," Ty interrupted and handed me my drink.  
"Thanks," I turned to him and asked, loud enough for him to hear but not the others, "why out the forty-odd girls here, have you singled me out?"  
"Cos you're the only one that's making me hard!" He answered quietly, as the playing song came to an end.  
His answer make me choke on my drink, causing Natalie and Sebastian to look our way.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, you know how annoying it is when you swallow and hiccup at the same time," I lied.  
Sebastian winked at Natalie. "I like girls who are talented in the art of swallowing."  
As I tried to ignore them, Ty's unseen hand slid from my waist, down past my bum and pushed his hand between my legs, rubbing me through my jeans.  
I took a huge gulp of my drink and bit my lip to try and reduce the urge to moan.  
Putting pressure behind his finger, he rubbed circles into my cunt, making me get wet; I could feel my jeans getting damp and so could Ty, by the dirty smirk in his face.  
I looked around again, and apart from numerous girls giving me envious, nasty scowls, no one had clicked on to what was happening.  
My body tensed and I pushed myself back against his hand, biting my lips and closing my eyes.  
"Sherrie, are you okay? What's wrong?" Natalie asked, confused.  
"I'm fine, I just have … have a … headache," I tried to answer, whole Ty continued to keep rubbing circles right where my clit was. "I think I'm … going to go to the, err, the toilet."  
I pulled myself away from Ty's finger and walked away, trying to keep my legs as closed as possible to hide the damp patch he had caused.  
I walked down the corridor towards the ladies toilets and as I reached out toward the door, two hands placed themselves on my shoulders and pushed me towards the male toilets. I tried to turn my head to see who was pushing me but couldn't see whoever it was until I was inside the male toilets and saw Ty behind me in the mirrors reflection.  
"Ty," I gasped as he pressed me against the sinks, facing them.  
"You enjoyed this, did you?" He moved his hand round to the front and rubbed circles into my jeans again before undoing them and sliding his hands inside.  
I moved my hand behind me, unbuckled his trousers and did the same, grabbing his hard cock.  
Ty stopped rubbing my clit and moved further down, pushing a finger inside me.  
"Ohhh," I moaned and moaned again when he pulled it out and pushed it back in, adding another finger, then doing the same, adding yet again, another finger; three fingers inside me, I could barely hold myself up when he started moving them around, twisting and wriggling.  
I leant back against his chest and worked my hand harder up and down. With his huge, strong arm, he wrapped it around my waist and held against him, whispering, "lean forward."  
I did as he ordered and Ty slid my trousers down to my ankles and told my to lift my right foot up, slipping my jeans off just one leg.  
He reached around to the front again and spread my legs, pushing his cock in slowly before speeding up and putting in a little pressure.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Sebastian walked in, seeing both our trousers round out feet and and Ty fucking me, pulling me against him harder with my hips.  
Thinking Sebastian would leave he carried on until he realised Sebastian was leant against the wall, watching, with his arms crossed.  
"Sebastian, what the fuck are you doing?!" Ty paused and shouted.  
"We'll, I was thinking maybe I could watch," he replied with a dirty smile on his face.  
"Get out!" Ty shouted at him again and Sebastian left, pretending to sulk.  
"Where were we? Oh yes, lift your knee up into the side."  
I put my knee up by the sink and grabbed it, using it to slam into me harder.  
"Oh Ty, you're an animal," I sighed with me head back.  
"Yeah?" I saw his reflection smile through the bottom of my eyes and he pulled up the side of my side and sunk his teeth in; it wasn't hard enough to break the akin but it sure as hell was going to bruise.  
"Ah! Oh god, yes Ty, ohh!"  
"Call me Benny!" Ty hissed at me, slapping our skin together.  
"Benny! Yes Benny, yes! Oh Benny, fuck me you sexy vampire!" I shouted out, not caring who heard us.  
He brushed my hair away from the right side of my neck and he lowered his head down, sucking on it like only a vampire could.

 

.


End file.
